fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
The Derps (Characters)
Derps are baddies from Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! There are three different types of Derp baddies: Wildberry Derps, Splashberry Derps, and Cupidberry Derps. All three types of Derps attack by clumping around their Derp boxes in groups of three or four and ramming themselves into the player if he/she gets too close to their Derp box. Technically, it is impossible to truly defeat Derps because every time you kill one, another one emerges from the Derp box to take its place. Wildberry Derps Appearance These are the first Derps to be introduced in the game. They first appear in Vanilla Heights (Level 4), and are also seen in Level 5 (Wintergreen Way) and beyond. They appear on land, and when spawned they bounce around erratically near their box. Slider Scouts A box of Wildberry Derps appears as a playable character in Slider Scouts. Slider Scouts Spotlight These berry-licious beasts travel together in a tiny blue box. On their own, they wouldn’t make it past a single room, but as a team, they can hold their own against the biggest of baddies. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8680 Sliderday_wildberryderps_sm.jpg Cupidberry Derps Appearance These are red, pink, and white Derps which first appear in Level 8 (Cookie Cavern). Like Wildberry Derps, these enemies appear on land. They are arguably the most dangerous type of Derp in the game, due to their ability to fly. This allows them to cover more ground and makes them more likely to catch the player off-guard. Splashberry Derps Flipdeck Info: Derps can be found just about anywhere in the Land of Munchmore. Dive into any body of water, and you will likely encounter the aquatic, Splashberry Derps. They are the oldest known living species of derps in the land. Hoards of them live together amongst the coral and rocks in their soggy Derp Boxes. All day long, Splashberry Derps dart and circle around their homes, keeping a lookout for any would-be invaders. Appearance These are blue, teal, and green Derps that first appear in Level 7 (Lake Chocodunk). They are only found in water; because of this, only customers with the Swim Boost ability can defeat them. When spawned, Splashberry Derps swim around their box in tight circles. Slider Scouts A box of Splashberry Derps appears as a playable character in Slider Scouts. Trivia *Shadowberry Derps are the only flavor of Derps that did not make an appearance as an enemy in Papa Louie 3. *Wildberry Derps matches the movements of the Runt Tomatoes from Papa Louie 2, while Cupidberry Derps matches those of the Brussel Larks. *They are likely based off of the candy, Nerds. Gallery Splash Derp.png|Splashberry Derps as the slider in Slider Scouts Derps.png|Wildberry Derps as the slider in Slider Scouts xzone_cupidberryderps.jpg|Cupidberry Derps in X-Zone xzone_splashberryderps.jpg|Splashberry Derps in X-Zone xzone_wildberryderps.jpg|Wildberry Derps in X-Zone cupidberryderps1.jpg|Cupidberry Derp in PL3 splashberryderps1.jpg|Splashberry Derp in PL3 wildberryderps1.jpg|Wildberry Derp in PL3 pl:The Derps es:Derps Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Slider Scouts Sliders Category:D Characters Category:Sliderday Scout Spotlight